Hello HinataSensei
by DotsOnAWall
Summary: SasuHina "Come here, Hinata." It was more a demand then a plea. But Sasuke had also been more demanding. "Did you ever think that you would be here with me when you agreed to do the tutoring job for Kakashi-Senei? One-Shot OOC Warning


**Summary:** "_Come here, Hinata." It was more a demand then a plea. But Sasuke had also been more demanding. "Did you ever think that you would be here with me when you agreed to do the tutoring job for Kakashi-Senei?_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto.

**Special Thanks To...** _**Vampiress22**_ for her encouragement in writing this fic. Also a special Thanks goes out too _**naruto and vincent's girl**_ for being the best Beta reader ever! I would have a story that is sooo hard to read if it weren't for her beta reading it!

**Author Notes:** Ok, so I know that I havn't been updating any of my other stories, but I AM working on them!! Also, I was trying to get this our for Sasuke's Birthday, but oviously, that didn't work out. So _Happy Belated Birthday Sasuke-kun!_ Also this is a **SasukexHinata** Story, if you don't like it, don't read it! Another thing, this is a One-shot, but if I get enough reviews, then I may do the story in Sasuke's POV, or do a side story for TentenxNeji. Maybe. Anyway, that's all, later tators!

O0o.Dotty.o0O

* * *

Hello, Hinata Sensei

Hello, Hinata Sensei

"_Come here, Hinata." It was more a demand then a plea. But Sasuke had always been demanding. I crawled into his lap and started kissing him gently._

"_What is it?" I asked when he pulled back. _

"_Did you ever think that you would be here with me when you agreed to do that tutoring job for Kakashi-sensei?"_

_**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Maybe I should backtrack here. Cause I bet your wondering how me, Hinata Hyuga, the girl that used to be "in love" with Naruto Uzamaki is sitting and kissing in the lap of Sasuke Uchiha. Well let me tell you….. **_

Six Months Ago…..

"Hinata, Hinata?"

I looked up from my drawing of me and Naruto and cute little white-eyed, blonde haired babies, covering the notebook with my arm.

"Ye-yes, Kakashi-sensei?

He didn't look up from his…. _Adult literature_ as he answered me. "Hinata please see me after class. I need to speak to you."

The bell rang, but of course, I stayed behind while the class left.

"Hinata, I need you to tutor someone for me.

I felt my eyes widen. "Wouldn't Sa-Sakura be be-better for the-the job?" Sakura was the school's star student, with 99.0 or above GPA.

"No, Sakura… Sakura would be…. probably one of the people least capable for this tutoring job. The person you will be tutoring is Sasuke Uchiha.

Ah, so that is why Sakura wouldn't work. Sakura and Ino are the captain and co captain of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. Why? I have no idea.

_Uchiha Sasuke: Star Student, in athletics, anyway. He is the soccer captain and the basketball champ. All the girls faun over him, with his black hair and six pack, created from playing all the sports. A lot of girls claim that they love him, yet they don't even know his middle name. Me? I don't really care. Sure, he's not bad to look at but he's nothing special. He's totally emo. Right down to the shoes. I'm not saying that's a bad thing but, I mean… Well actually he-_

"Hinata!" I jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Y-yes…?"

"Is that a yes, you will do the tutoring for me?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei."

Whoa, that was close. And so, that is how I got stuck tutoring in "hottest" guy in school. Personally, I think Naruto-kun is hotter, but hey, I'm not here to judge. I'm here to learn and now tutor. I suppose that this will be good for me. I'll just consider this practice, for my career teaching history.

I'm going to be hated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep…Beep….Beep…Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep….Be-SLAM!

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. "Ugh. OH YEAH!"

I jumped out of bed and rand to the shower. 'Oof.' Ok, so maybe running was a bad idea… considering I fell over my carpet…

After my shower, I walked over to my closet. Now I really do have a lot of clothes, people never really get to see them, but I do own a majority of the 'fashionable' clothes that the other girls have. But since I'm going to be tutoring today, maybe I should try and wear something different… hmmmm.

I paused by the mirror. "Hmmm… presentable or not? Well, it will have to do." I was wearing dark navy jeans that kinda drag on the floor and a dark green top that said 'Live by the truth, or die by the Lies' in bright blue. I just put on some sneakers, grabbed my purse and my school bag and ran out the door.

When I got off the bus I still had to walk 20 minutes to get to the school. Kakashi said that I would be tutoring Sasuke from 9:35 till 12:00. Then we have lunch and I go to my three afternoon classes. What am I going to be tutoring him in again? Kakashi had given me Sasuke grades blushes so that I can see what we should work on and how hard. From what I can tell, History is his worst subject. Thanks to Kami-sama that that is the field of teaching I want to go into!

I opened the door to room 336 at 9:25, ten minutes before he was supposed to be there. But when I walked in a saw that Sasuke was sitting at a desk in the second row, third from the left in a five desk system, drawing in a notebook.

"You're late."

I-I-I'm not…. You're su-supposed to be here at n-n-n-nine thirty-five. "

He lifted his head up pointedly to look at the clock. Then he went back down to whatever he was drawing at the moment.

The clock on the wall said that it was 9:40. "Bu-but-but my watch said that it-it is- ni-nine twen-twenty five….."

He sighed and put down his pencil. "Well then obviously your watch is wrong." How dare he? I mean, the school clock could always be wrong!! "And if you're thinking that the school clock is wrong, then how is it that I turned up at the right time? When the school clock said that it was 9:35?"

He resumed drawing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was a VERY long three and a half hour!! VERY LONG!! He didn't want to study. All he wanted to do was draw! Though I do wonder what he was drawing…… Whatever it was, it must have been important to him…. I eventually (after a lot of hard work) got him to focus on the history lesson I was teaching him.

Though why I am tutoring him is a mystery to me. He seemed to know everything! It was odd. He would get the answer faster than I would. By the end of the session, I was P.I.S.S.E.D! He knew all the answers; I didn't have to teach him anything. I'm going to have to talk to Professor Kakashi!!

After my classes, I had my purse in one hand and my books in the other and I stormed up to Professor Kakashi's class room. Sasuke just made me feel stupid. If this was one of Kakashi's cruel jokes, I swear I might start crying. I mean, I always thought that I was a good student. I always got A's and I never skipped on purpose…. I never turned in things late, and I'm always on time to class. (Though I could probably be forty minutes late and still end up being there before him.) But still! I'm a good student!

I knocked on the door and stepped inside. Kakashi-sensei was grading papers, reading his smut, listening to the radio, and had his feet up on the desk.

"Yes, Hinata?" How he knew it was me, I will never know.

"Professor, I wa-was wondering w-why you had me tu-tutor Sa-Sasuke… Today he-he knew everything! He got the an-answers before I did! He did-didn't need to study the book o-or ask m-more than three qu-questions… He- He doesn't need to be tutored!"

Kakashi just smiled. "Hinata, while Sasuke may be smart…Let me put it to you like this. A teacher doesn't just teach the ones that don't know, they teach the ones that know, but do not use their knowledge. That way, when the time comes, they will be able to not look stupid. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "No."

He sighed. "Hinata, I did not ask you to tutor Sasuke because he didn't know the material. I asked you to tutor him because it is obvious to me, that Sasuke will not follow such simple directions given to him by an adult or even on a piece of paper. He knows the answer but will purposely not put them down."

"Sasuke Uchiha is a complicated boy. But I think with the right coaching, he could be a start student and could go far in life. But he won't get there by adults telling him do this and do that. And that is why I asked for your help. Because, I know that you will be able to get him to do well. After all, you are my start student." Kakashi smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

"There now, did I answer your questions?" He placed his hand on my back and started walking me to the door.

I shrugged. "I guess so..."

"Good, then I must get back to my work." And he shut the door.

I walked down the stairs and out of the building. We didn't have any homework today, so I thought I would call TenTen and see if she wanted to go shopping.

"Yo, TenTen here. Waz up?" I always smile at the way she answers the phone. "Hey TenTen, its Hinata. Do you want to go shopping with me later?"

"I can come now if you want."

"Sure! I'll meet you at the mall in five." I closed my phone and started my walk. It wasn't a long walk. Like I told TenTen, five minutes from campus. All the "cool kids" went and had lunch there every day.

When I got there, TenTen was standing by the door waiting. "You got here fast…."

She laughed. "Honestly? I was already on my way here. I was just pulling into the parking lot."

"You little sneak!"

We laughed and walked in. My father always thought that I should be friends with Sakura or Ino or someone from my grade, but I guess he doesn't get that all they want to talk about is how hot Sasuke's ass was when he bent down to get his pencil after THEY dropped it on the floor. Besides TenTen teaches me self defense and Neji and TenTen get to hang out. Hey! I don't like to play matchmaker but if those two just suddenly start to go out- because TenTen is over all the time, anyway- then it will be a job well done!

But I'm getting off topic.

We went in, shopped and then walked out to go to the food court. She went to _Pizzeria Romantica _and I went to _The Chinese Palace._ Her food was done first, so when I had got my food, she was already sitting down. She waved me over and as I was walking towards her…..sighs.

I started to walk over there and just as I was passing their table, Ino tripped me. Did I mention that another reason I don't hang out with Ino and Sakura is that they are the biggest fucking morons on the face of the earth? I guess not.

Ino and Sakura stood up with all of their minions smirking from their table. "Hey! You just kicked my foot. Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Sakura started laughing and gave Ino a high five. "Look, I know what she could be when she grows up-"

I got up and started picking the noodles out of my short blue-ish black hair. Once that was done I picked up all the food off of the floor and threw it away. "-A janitor." I could hear them all laughing as I walked away.

After that I walked the, what seemed like a, long way to get to where TenTen was.

"Pizza?" My head dropped down to look at the floor. I just couldn't look at her right now. I promised her that the next time someone picked on me I would stand up for myself. I heard a sigh and felt the table move as she got up and threw her plate away. She walked back grabbed her bag and walked out of the food court.

I walked home alone. I decided not to get the bus. I wanted to walk in the rain, if only my life were that lucky. But no, it was sunny and breezy and happy outside. What a joy. And then of course I have tutoring Sasuke tomorrow to look forward to. Fun, fun, fun.

Speak of the devil; and he shall appear. Sasuke had just come up behind me. "Uchiha-san." I said, bowing.

"Hinata…are you ok?" I was puzzled. Why was he asking me this?

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask, Sasuke-san?"

"Ino…" Oh.

"Yes, I'm fine. I-I am used to it, by now."

"Why don't you just stand up for yourself?"

I turned to look at him. "I….I…-"

"Hinata!" He reached forward and brushed his thumb against my forehead. When he pulled it away, there was blood on his finger. I blushed, "I-I must ha-have hit my-my head on th-the tray wrong, whe-when I fell."

He wiped the blood off of my head and then he did something totally unexpected. He bent down and put a kiss over the cut. His lips lingering just a little longer than needed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a band-aid. "Here, this should help stop the bleeding."

I could just stare at him as he walked in the direction of my house, I ran after him. What the hell was he doing? "Sasuke?" He turned back at the sound of my voice. "Well, I can't let you go home by yourself. Someone could come and steal my little teacher away."

Why was he doing this? It made no sense! But at my door, he bid me farewell, and walked back the way we came.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep...click. Today, for some reason, I was happy when I woke up. I turned off my alarm clock, got up, and walked to my shower. Like normal I went to pick out what I would wear today. But today I found myself wondering if Sasuke would like this, or what he would think of that.

Crap. No! I was NOT falling for THE Sasuke Uchiha! I was NOT! Oh, who am I kidding? Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about him. Why did he kiss my head? Why did he walk me to the door? Why did he ask if I was all right? If it was any one else I wouldn't think anything of it, but Sasuke? He never shows emotion! He's nicknamed the Ice King or Ice Cube!

I'll have to find out today.

I made sure to get there thirty minutes before I was even supposed to get there. Yet, ten minutes later, Sasuke showed up. "You're early."

"We-well, the teacher be-being late is-isn't the best i-idea." He smirked at that comment, obviously thinking of the man that put me up to this job.

"Well then, are you going to work with me today, or are you going to draw?"

He blinked at me. "You just said that entire sentence without stuttering."

And, of course, after he said that I blushed and started stuttering. "I-well-I-um…" He smirked again. "So much for that."

"Let's just….just work, ok?"

"Of course."

Surprisingly, he didn't draw as much this time. He still drew more than he actually paid attention but…..

"Sasuke-san, ca-can I ask you a que-question?"

"Depend on the question. What do you want to ask?"

I blushed again. I seem to be doing that more when I'm around him. "I just was wo-wondering, why if you-if you know all the an-answer's, why don't you-you put them on the-the test?"

He picked up his pencil after watching me for a while. "Because I just don't care. I don't care about math and science and history. I want to be an artist when I grow up and so….. none of these things are important to me."

I gasped, if he wanted to go into art, I would have thought he would be smarter. "But Sasuke-san, if you want to be an artist you _do_ need these skills! To draw the perfect picture you must have math, to know all of the dimensions and angles and shapes and figures. And the history of art, to fully understand how modern art came to be and how it has progressed over time!"

I shook my head. I can't believe that he thought that none of this was important! "For English, art is like making a story appear on a piece of paper. And while, with art, the picture is a vital element, knowing how to describe you work in words is just as crucial."

While science may not be very important, getting all of your colors right and knowing was tools work best on what material is all to do with understand your tools and the objects that you're working with! You can't be an artist if you don't understand!"

I sighed. That was probably the longest speech that anyone I wasn't close to had heard me say without stuttering.

Sasuke just sat there not knowing what to say. In the end he said, "Whoa! That is the longest thing I have ever heard you say. And you said it without stuttering. I'm impressed! I had never thought of it that way, though now that you mention it, it makes sense."

I can't believe that Sasuke is actually saying that he was wrong and I was right, even though he didn't say it in those exact words.

"Another thing, why-why-well…what- I mean…Why were yo-you asking if I-I was ok?"

"…"

My head hung as I saw that he didn't want to answer. Some part of me knew that he wouldn't.

I turned away, and had started to get up, when I heard him speak. "You seem so breakable. I guess I just…worry about you."

My head jumped up as I heard him say that. He worried about me? Why?

"I mean, who's going to tutor me if you're not? Sakura? Ino? No thanks." Oh. So that's how it was. He just didn't want to have one of his fan girls tutoring him. When in the lessons they would be trying to get into his pants, more than actually teaching him.

"Oh. I see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV

As she walked away I felt…sad. DAMN IT!! Why couldn't I have just told her the truth? But she loves Naruto. And Naruto is my best friend. Damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I turned the corner I ran. Sasuke couldn't see me, so why not. Out of sight, out of mind right? That was how the saying goes. If only my mind understood that I didn't want to think about him. Naruto, I should think about Naruto.

But for some reason the blond haired guy of my dreams suddenly turned into a man with spiky black hair and a cold expression. Why his cold smirk turned me on, I don't know. Oh god! I have GOT to call TenTen!

I grabbed my phone and ran outside.

"Yo, TenTen here. Waz up?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"TenTen! Thank Kami you answered your phone!"

"Because I normally don't? Whatever. Hey Hinata! What's up?"

"What do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Well….. He's the star player on Konaha's soccer and basketball teams. He is one of two and a half teen prodigies. The other's being Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. When he was seven, his brother, well, when he was five, his brother fell in with the wrong crowd. When he was seven, and came home from school, he found that his brother had killed everyone in his entire clan, including his parents just to get a higher rank in his posse. When Sasuke asked why he's not going to kill him he simply said that he had killed enough to get him where he wants to go, killing him right now wouldn't do him any good. and that if the situation calls for it, he will kill him without a second thought. And that it took the police 10 years to get this information. I also know that almost every girl is school loves him. Why?"

(Ten Ten's dad is the police chief, so she sometime has to go with him to his meetings, which is why she knows so much.)

I took a deep breath and started to tell her everything. Well ok, there wasn't a lot to tell, but to me, well…. When the little girl who loves the most popular boy in school's best friend, starts to wonder if she likes the most popular boy in school instead… she starts to get her feelings all befuddled.

"TenTen, I don't know what to do. I mean, I think that he's doing all this just because I'm his ….teacher….. Tutor... But then, why would he ask me if I'm ok? He doesn't even ask NARUTO if he's ok. What makes me so special? I'm just the girl that's unfortunate enough to get stuck working with him! TenTen help me please!!"

I could hear her soft little laugh over the phone. "My sweet little Hinata-chan, I think that our mister Sasuke has found that he likes this quite little gal that pays him no attention. "

"TENTEN!! HOW can you even THINK such a thing?! To think that SASUKE UCHIHA likes ME is just UTTERLY REDICULOUS!"

I can't believe she would even let that thought exist. Just to let it come into being was far too much thought!! I mean…he can't like me. He should like Sakura or Ino or someone else from our grade. Not me. Not little wall flower me. I'm just…… boring. Plain. Weird. If he liked me then…. Well his rep. would go bye-bye. I mean, I am totally so not popular. I just … I'm a nobody-

"I'm going to hang up if you don't answer soon!!" Crap, I forgot TenTen was on the line!

"TenTen, I-" Sasuke was walking up the drive way to my house. "I'm going to have to call you back." And I hung up the phone.

Sure enough, just as I finished putting my phone on to charge, there was a knock on my door. "Hinata-sama, you have a visitor."

I ran and opened the door. Neji was standing there, looking kinda pissed might I add, with Sasuke standing beside him. "Thank you Neji-nii san! Hello Sasuke, come in. Is that all Neji?"

With a sharp nod, he left and I shut the door. Sasuke was sitting on my bed, back against the wall with his shoes now at the end of the bed, along with all of mine. Well, at least he didn't mind making himself comfortable without any allowance from the owner of the room. Note the heavy sarcasm.

"W-What ar-are you do-doing here, Sasuke-san?"

"Kurenai's project..." Kurenai had recently decided to give us a project and said if we had any trouble to ask our parents to help us. Well….Sasuke…..

"Sure, I can help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, we finished both his and my project. "I'll be right back, Sasuke-san." The only response I got was a nod.

I went down to my father's study. When I got there, I knocked on the door a waited. Soon Hanabi came out and said, "Father will see you now, my dear sister."

_Hanabi- My younger sister. Cute, but I (and everyone else) thinks that she is the devil child. She really does act like it sometimes. She is our fathers….. Secretary I guess. She answers the doors, send out letters, things like that. Things he doesn't want to trust a maid to do. Basically what that means is that she gets to sit in a hard back, uncushioned chair and wait for instructions. Now don't get me wrong, it does mean that she is his favorite. She gets to spar with him, and he approves of her. So that's good. I'm glad that she isn't treated like I am._

I walked in and there was my father, sitting at the desk, working on some paper or another. From what I can see, that's about all he does. I love my father. I think it's programmed into the child's DNA to love their parents, and unless something extreme happens, they'll always love them, even if it hurts.

"Father, I was wondering if a friend from school could stay for dinner." I knew better then to stutter around my father. The last time I did, he beat me till I was black and blue for a week or more.

He didn't look up as he replied "Stay with us? You are implying that you have a friend over right now Hinata. Who is over and why?" Neji didn't tell him? Shit!

"Um…. He's just a friend from school; he needed help for a school project. Um… Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hinata…." I jumped as he looked up at me. "Yes……?"

"Are you in a romantic relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?" Blush, major blush moment. Why did my FATHER have to ask that question?!

"N-No! He's ju-just a friend!"

"You may go. Tell your "**friend"** that he may stay for dinner. I think I would like to meet him."

Crap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-san? Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Ahh!" My hand went up to my chest as I jumped in fear. "Don't creep up on me like that! Please!"

He just smirked at me. "Was there something you wanted to say to me Hinata-chan?"

That's right. "My father said that you are allowed to stay for dinner…..and that he wants to meet you." I said that last part in a hush hush tone, but Sasuke heard it anyway.

"…….hn ………….. Hm…………… all…….right."

I bowed. "Thank you Sasuke-san! I must go and fix dinner now, if you'll excuse me." I left the room and went all the way downstairs to get to the kitchen, which was in the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV again….

She has to make dinner? I would have thought the maids……Hn. Not my problem.

I wonder if she has realized yet that she left me in her room alone……

Time to snoop.

First stop. The panty drawer.

Wow! All she has in her panty drawer is her… well….panties. That surprising. Ok fine, I like a challenge. Now, if I we're a secret diary that kept all of Hinata's precious secrets where would I be….?

Five minutes later and I had looked everywhere! Ugg! She has to have a diary. Every girl does!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata POV

I ran up the stairs, if I didn't hurry then the food would get cold. "Sasuke?"

There he was sitting on my bed, just where I had left him. "Dinner's ready. Are-Are you going to come down?"

"Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was uneventful. The same rules as always still followed, no talking at the dinner table for the non adults. Well, not unless you are spoken to first.

We went, we sat, and we ate. Not even Sasuke and father spoke.

It was a very boring dinner!

Afterwards me and Sasuke we're walking well, half way to his, but still half way to mine. "Is dinner with your father always so fun?"

"I'm sorry; we aren't allowed to talk at the dinner table, unless spoken to first. Otherwise I would have said something."

"You follow your father's rules like there the law don't you?"

"Well….yes. He is my father. He is one half of who I am. If I should obey anyone, it should be him."

He gave a huffy breath. "Hinata, he isn't one half OF you, he is one half of what MADE you. You don't have to follow every little thing he says to do. We live in America. Land of the free, and even if we didn't, be your OWN person. Stop living life inside the lines."

After that, he just walked off. Not another word. Not when I called out to him. Not when I turned around a started walking home. Not until Monday's tutoring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day…

When I woke up I was beyond nervous. Maybe other people would think that I was being stupid but no boy expect for Kiba and Shino and of course Neji and my other cousins… ok I never had a guy that I didn't know very well or wasn't related to, in my room. Or house, for that matter. So I was nervous about seeing Sasuke. What did he think of my room, the food, of the house?

God, I was totally over reacting.

Even if he didn't like my house, what was I going to do? Move? Yeah, right.

After this week, I'll see if I can stop tutoring him. Then I'll never see him again…. I mean, he won't need me to help him with anything so… it will all go back to the way it was.

My morning was rushed. Food, bus, run, unlocking the classroom door, Sasuke. I had just set my papers on the front desk when he entered. Mp3 headphones in, carrying his books, drawing and otherwise, and an envelope.

He didn't mention it, so I didn't ask.

I picked up a piece of paper and walked over to where he was sitting.

"A test?"

"Of sort's… just….complete it. Like a real test."

He finished in five minutes. That little- "I wanted you to answer th-the test with… with the re-real answers…. Actually try…trying."

He looked up at me and I found myself staring into his eyes. They were almost pure black with a tint of a sea-foamy blue-ish-greeny color.

"I did."

Oh. I blinked at turned away from the desk to get a red marker, which was only used once.

"You know, if you start getting good grades, then you could use those grades to get into an art college. It could be worth your while."

"What would be the point? I wouldn't be able to go anyway." This surprised me. Sasuke Uchiha thinking he couldn't do something? He acted like he was a god at this school and yet, now he seems…..

"What makes you think that?"

He smirked silently. Secretively, like he was trying to say something in code. Maybe he was.

"Because all of my artwork would be centered around one…. Person." The bell interrupted this little heart to heart we were having, making Sasuke stand and pick up his stuff. "I'll see you around, Hinata."

I started to get my stuff when I saw that he had forgotten his envelope. 'I better give this too him. I could be important.' Lifting my bad over my shoulder I reached over to grab the letter. I turned it over and gasped. "Oh. My. GOD!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TenTen, pick up your phone… TenTen…." I paced in my room, holding the letter in my hand, on the… well I guess what you would call the cover, of the envelope in boy-ish hand writing was _Hinata_.

I threw my phone on the ground and it landed with a thud on my dark green carpet. Damn TenTen. I can't believe she didn't pick up. She ALWAYS picks up. What is going on!! "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

I sat onto my bed. I can't believe she didn't pick up!! I mean really! How the HELL am I supposed to know what to do. I NEED TENTEN!!

I reached down and pick my phone off of the ground. "Ok, one last time."

Ring, ring, ring, ring. Suddenly the phone clicked and I heard her voicemail pop up. "Hey, this is TenTen. For whatever reason, I didn't answer your call. So leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you. Later."

"Damn it."

I fell back my head hitting the pillows. I turned to my right to look at my desk. There it was. The MCBBCBNELOMD. Otherwise known as the Mysterious Could Be but Could Be Not Evil Letter of Maybe Doom.

"Oh come on, why am I so afraid of an envelope? I mean, I don't even know if anything is inside...it might just be a prank...I dunno..."

Fuck, what do I do?? I flipped open my phone and held down three. "Please pick up TenTen!"

"Hey, this is TenTen. For whateve-" I shut my phone. Damn. I took a deep breath. "Music. That's what I need. There's nothing can't be calmed with music." I turned on my radio and started humming along.

Finally I got up and picked up the letter, my finger tracing around the edge of the seal. I lay back down. It was past midnight, and I still hadn't opened it. I mean it's addressed to me. So I should be allowed to open it…. I slowly felt my eyes start to close. 'No…. I … I… haven't opened…. It…..yet…'

"_Hinata, Hinata-chan?" I ground. "Sasuke? Where am I? He smirked down at me. "You're at school. You fell asleep during our lesson." _

_I jumped up and saw that I was in nurse Shizune's room. "I am so sorry, Sasuke-san. I can't believe that I could do something as stupid as falling asleep at our lesson." _

"_It's fine Hinata. Here come with me. We can tutor somewhere else." My eyebrows fell to the center as my confusion reached my face. "Just follow me."_

_He took my hand a walked me out of the school and across the parking lot into the forest. Funny, I had never seen the forest there before…. He led me into a clearing; it was a beautiful clearing at that._

_The overgrown grass was a light meadow-y green and looked so inviting to sit on. The tree's in the tight circle around us made the shade fall in a nice pattern. The warm breeze and the smile of the stargazer lilies, made mellower by the wind, circled around us in a lulling and soothing way. _

_He picked me up and started swinging me around in a circle. He was humming a soft tune that I didn't recognize. It was pleasant and surprising. "Hinata…. I've been watching you. But well, not in a creepy way… just an affectionate way."_

_He started leaning towards me, his lips a centimeter from mine. He paused looking me in the eyes, to see if I wanted to back out of it. When I didn't move away and slowly started to close my eyes, he moved his lips forward. I gasped when his lips met mine, in a short sweet kiss. He pulled away and looked down at me. "Hinata." I shushed his whisper and put my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his head to mine. The last kiss was too short for my liking. This time I dominated the kis-_

"AHHHHH!!" I jumped into a sitting position. "Oh. My. God!!" I cannot believe that I just dreamed that. No… I mean…. NO! I did NOT just dream about kissing SASUKE UCHIHA!!

I tossed the covers on the floor and ran too my bookshelf. Where was my phone? OH YA! I ran back to my bed and jumped landing on it with a thud. "Phone, phone…. Where is my phone…?" Yes, there it is!!

I held down the number three. "TenTen you better pick up your phone….."

"Ring ring ring… Hey, this is TenTen. For whatever reason I-" I sighed. Damn it.

I picked up the envelope. "Ok, Hinata, stop being a wimp. It is a letter. Nothing more, nothing less. It's not a clown, so just open the god damn letter and stop worrying. "

I flipped the envelope over and slid my finger underneath the flap. I squinted my eyes as I slowly took out the letter. '_PLEASE Kami-sama; don't let this be a joke.'_

I opened the letter to its full extent. "Holy shit!!" I shoved my feet into my shoes and ran out the door. 'I've got to find Sasuke!!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran all the way to the Uchiha compound and practically beat down the door in my attempt to get him to open it.

When he did, he was shirtless, deciding to go in just a pair of black sweat pants. He was rubbing his eyes like he just woke up from a nap. Maybe he did. He looked down at me and a smirk appeared on his face. "You got my letter I'm guessing."

"I I…… Sasuke-san…. Sasuke-kun…. Sasuke…. I….I……I …… What do you want from me?"

He smiled at me. Smiled. Not smirked. Then he slowly stepped outside of his doorway, he put his arms loosely around my waist, leaving enough room so that I could use my hands to push him away if I wanted too. His head tilted down so he was whispering into my ear. "Maybe I just want to be able to kiss you whenever I want…."

My face suddenly went ten shades of red in three seconds.

_First shade- his words_

_Second shad- arms_

_Third shade-his lips on my ear_

_Fourth shade- him kissing along the side of my neck_

_Fifth shade- his arms moving up my back_

_Sixth shade- him smirking when leading in to his advances_

_Seventh shade- me putting my arms around his neck_

_Eighth shade- one of his hands moving of my back, to get tangled in my hair_

_Ninth shade- him pulling back to look into my eyes_

_Tenth shade- him kissing me. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Never." I said. With Sasuke's help, I now stood up for myself and didn't stutter as much. But over these Six Months, I think I've come to realize that I love Sasuke. I don't that a lot of people would just consider it to be a stupid teen crush, but I know that I would die for him. _

_I leaned down, putting all of my thoughts in to a kiss. He seemed surprised, but hey, that didn't stop him from kissing me back with just as much force. And I believe that that has got to count for something._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hinata-chan,**_

_**First I just want to tell you that this is not a joke.**_

_**Also, I don't want you to get creeped out.**_

_**I've been watching you, for some time now. I was fascinated by your lack of interest in me. I can truthfully say that I found it refreshing. At first, I was just watching you. Watching you lust…. Well… watching have your little crush on Naruto. Just watching. But I slowly started to realize that I was watching you for more reasons then one. I began to take notice in how your hair was blown by the wind. And how you always seemed just a little out of place. And that I wanted to make you feel at home. That you seemed so breakable, and I wanted to keep you safe. I began watching how your hips swayed when you were listening to your mp3 and you thought no one was watching. How even if you were sitting alone, you ate as if you were surrounded by the most important people in the world. How you always got nervous when you got called to the office when it had something to do with Neji or your father. **_

_**Then I found that I wanted to take all that away. I wanted to take away your fear for your father and cousin. I wanted to teach you how to stand up for yourself in front of Ino and Sakura. I wanted to make you pay attention to me, instead of Naruto. **_

_**I found, that the more I watched you, the more I wanted you to be mine.**_

_**But I understand the position I am putting you in, if you do read this letter. And I'm giving you a way out. You can either come to my house, tell me what you think… see what you think of me. Or you can act like you never opened this letter. I'll probably never know the difference. After all, I left it on the table where anyone could pick it up. **_

_**But if you do get this, I hope you pick the former.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **_

_That's the end of the fic! _

_Please Review, it boost's my confidence, even if it's just. I liked it! LOL_

_Thanks Again!_

_O0o.Dotty.o0O_


End file.
